Maternal Instinct
by Dream4aSleepyZombie
Summary: Exactly how maternal is Doctor Temperance Brennan? Does Parker Booth have the power to uncover the Anthropologists motherly side or is she really as cold and aloof as she would have people believe? NOW EDITED.


**Disclaimer- I own nothing and nobody except my own characters, which I still make no profit from... yay me.**

**A/N: Please review at the end, I know there is no incentive because you've got all the chapters, but... they make me write other stories faster... This was written a while ago, so rewind people.**

**MATERNAL INSTINCT**

* * *

Temperance Brennan; Forensic Anthropologist first and human second. That's what she would have everyone believe, but those who know her, know very different.

It was late in the afternoon and the partners had been holed up in her office, for the better part of three hours with paper work. Booth stood stretching his arms over his head and groaning, Brennan looked up concerned with noise he made.

"Booth... Are you alright, is back hurting again?"

Booth smiled, she was always so worried about his back.

"Nope the back has been great since last time you worked your magic..."

She blushed as he charm smiled her.

"Just a little stiff is all, nothing some apple pie wouldn't fix."

He raised his eyebrows in suggestive manner, making her laugh.

"Come on Bones, the diner is calling to us... listen."

Booth held his hand to his ear as if truly waiting for a call.

"Booth; don't be ridiculous, the diner ca..."

She quietened and looked up shyly.

"Too literal... sorry."

Booth held his hand out, to pull her up off the couch they had been sitting on.

"Don't apologize Bones, come on let's go."

She took his hand, allowing him to haul her up.

"Ok... but you have to promise we'll come straight back after pie and finish this paperwork, I'm starting to have nightmares of it chasing after me."

Booth turned to her with a smile.

"Why Doctor. Brennan, did you just make a joke?"

He chuckled at her rosy cheeks.

"That was actually funny Bones."

He pulled her into his side and kissed her temple affectionately, before releasing her. He helped her on with her jacket, she grabbed her bag and they were off.

* * *

"Hey kids, what'll it be today?"

The waitress smiled kindly, she had been watching these two for four years, and was the founder of the betting pool they had going; on how long it would take these two get together, prize money currently sat at seven hundred and forty five, a lot of input coming from the Jeffersonian staff themselves. Booth smiled up at her.

"Umm two coffees and a slice of apple pie..."

He looked to Bones, a questioning eyebrow raised, she nodded unsurely.

"And a small fruit salad no cream or passion fruit thanks Marta."

Marta smiled scribbled down the order, chuckling as she walked away '_how the hell did he get fruit salad no cream or passion fruit from tiny nod like that'._ Intrigued by how close these two were was an understatement, she was dying to be a fly on the wall. Their orders came and they sat quietly, although it was easy to see they were still conversing with little looks at one another, a nod here a smile there, he offered her pie like always, she refused with a mock disgusted look on her face and as always she gave her watermelon to him claiming it made her mouth feel funny. They were laughing quietly when Booth's cell started ringing.

"Booth?"

He frowned and looked to his wrist for his watch. Rolling his eyes, remembering it was at the watchmakers getting fixed. Brennan held her arm out so he could read her little tiny Rolex watch face. He squinted dramatically to see the numbers, pulling her wrist gently, but closer to his face and chuckling at her giggle.

"Yeah ok, how long do I get him?"

Brennan frowned.

"Yeah umm... meet me at the Lab; I got some stuff to finish with Bones."

He smiled.

"Ok, yep see ya soon."

Booth hung up, sliding his cell onto the table.

"That was Rebecca, I get Parker for the week, she's gotta go away."

His smile was bright and happy.

"She's gonna drop him off at the lab in twenty."

Brennan smiled.

"Booth, you don't have to finish the paperwork if you're going to have Parker."

He smiled at how accommodating she was, she knew he would want to forget everything and spend time with his son, he marveled how, even when dating other women, they never seemed to understand that his child came first, but here was his partner who was believed to be cold and selfish, telling him it was alright to drop everything to be with his son.

"Nah it's ok, Parks loves the lab... besides, I don't want you having nightmares about giant mounds of paperwork attacking you."

He smiled at her and they both stood up heading to the counter to pay. Booth gently took her by her upper arms and moved to the side throwing some bills down onto the counter with a smile.

"Booth!"

He looked to her, loving the whine in her voice.

"Don't mess with me woman."

She smiled at his 'Tony' accent, pushing him playfully as he ushered them out the door, waving goodbye to the staff.

* * *

When they got back to the lab, Rebecca was waiting with an excited Parker. Booth parked the car, and got out watching as his little boy ran to him.

"DADDY!"

Booth dropped to his knee, catching his son in his arms.

"Hey, Little Man. You all ready to stay with your old Dad for the week?"

Parker nodded furiously then looked up seeing Brennan approach slowly.

"DOCTOR BONES!"

He broke from his dad and ran to Brennan, engulfing her hips in a tight embrace. Booth chuckled at the look of joy on his partner's face, as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Hi Parker, how are you?"

Parker looked up at her with his arms out stretched, hinting he wanted to be picked up. Bones happily obliged settling him on her hip. Booth watched as his partner got comfortable with his son and walked to Rebecca who was smiling.

"Hey Bec."

She looked up.

"Hi Seeley... he really loves her."

Booth glanced over to his son and best friend.

"Yeah, I think it's mutual."

Rebecca nodded.

"She's good for him, he's really starting to do well in school, says if he wants to be smart like Doctor. Bones he needs to learn more and pay attention."

Booth smiled, thinking that science club was paying off, not that he was paying; Bones wouldn't allow it, said that Parker is the reason science club started and because of that, hundreds of children will get the chance to learn things they may not ever know, and that was payment enough in her eyes. Booth knew the real reason though; she really enjoyed spending time with Parker, he loved her and wasn't afraid to show her, she could never stop smiling when she was with him.

"Yeah, well I think he's good for her too."

They both looked up hearing Brennan and Parker giggling. Booth and Bec chuckled as they watched the other two spin around in circles. Booth was fascinated, before Parker came along she hardly ever played in public, he'd been privileged enough to see her acting up behind closed doors, but never would she consider spinning round in circles and laughing on the side walk in public view.

"Well I better get going, my plane leaves at seven and I haven't packed yet."

Booth nodded, still watching his son and partner as they danced the waltz, Parker's little legs were wrapped tightly around her waist, one arm around her neck while the other was held out to the side by hers.

"Sure, have fun Bec."

"Parker! Mommies leaving."

Brennan and he looked up, Bones walking them over and setting Parker down to say his goodbyes.

* * *

They had been back in Bones office for an hour when Parker spoke up.

"Daddy I'm hungry."

Booth looked down at his wrist again, smiling as Bones put her own wrist out for him. It was 6:30pm, he looked to Brennan.

"Feel like pizza Bones?"

She smiled at the invitation to eat dinner with them and nodded happily. Booth pulled out his cell and placed the order, being told he could pick it up in fifteen minutes.

"You'll be good for Bones right Parks, Daddy's gonna go get pizza."

Parker's eyes lit up.

"Is Doctor. Bones gonna eat wif us Daddy?"

Booth smiled at his son's excitement.

"She sure is Pal, is that ok?"

He nodded so hard Booth wondered if it was possible his head could fall off.

"Ah huh, I love Doctor Bones Daddy."

Booth chuckled.

"Ok I'll be back in little while... behave."

Parker waved and walked over to Bones.

"Doctor Bones, can I sit wif you?"

She looked up and smiled.

"Sure Parks."

She moved over a little and saw he brought something with him.

"What's that Parker?"

He handed it over to her.

"Superman and the great escape."

Parker looked up shyly.

"I know you're super busy, but will you read to me."

Tempe sat back and patted her lap, letting him crawl over to her, settle, and then she began to read. When Booth returned, he could hear laughing mainly his son's, but every now and then Bones could be heard too. Walking into the office, he saw Parker standing on the arm of the couch, launching into Brennan's arms and being flown around the office, he also noticed the red cape hanging off his son; he smiled recognizing it as his partner's Wonder Woman cape.

"Daddy! Look at me I'm superman."

Booth laughed.

"Yeah I see that little man, how about you come sit down and have some pizza."

"Yay! Pizza."

Brennan set him down on the floor gently, surprised when he took her hand and dragged her toward the coffee table where Booth had lay the Pizza.

"Come on Doctor Bones, Daddy got us pizza."

His little eyes; nearly bugging out of his head with excitement. Booth watched his son latch onto his partner, and wondered if it was getting too much for.

"Bones, just tell him to sit."

She smiled and shook her head.

"He's fine Booth, I don't mind."

They all sat around the table, eating. Booth had gotten two pizzas; one all meat for him and Parker, and one half veggie and half pineapple and cheese for Parker and Brennan. The little boy watched Brennan munch on her piece.

"Doctor Bones, what's that green stuff?"

She looked to where he was pointing.

"It's a bell pepper Parker."

He scrunched up his little nose and she smiled.

"Have you ever tried a bell pepper Parker?"

He shook his head.

"Well why are you scrunching up your little nose like that for then?"

"Its Green Doctorr Bones... green means its healfy, and healfy stuff don't go on pizza."

Temperance looked to Booth, knowing his son would have got it from his Dad. Booth laughed.

"Wh...at, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Where else would he have picked that up from Booth?"

Booth chuckled, and continued watching his two favorite people.

"Would you like to try it Parker?"

He looked at her as if trying to make a really tough decision.

"How about you have some of mine?"

She looked up to Booth to ensure he was ok with her sharing her food; he smiled and nodded giving her an expression that clearly said 'of course it's ok, don't be silly'. Brennan held the slice she was currently eating up to Parker's little mouth, he looked at warily.

"Only if Daddy does it first."

Tempe giggled at his reluctance to eat something good for him, and knew Booth would be less pleased. She gazed to her partner and smiled sweetly.

"Would you prefer your own slice Booth?"

He frowned at her and gently took her wrist guiding her slice into his mouth. Booth munched enthusiastically. Temperance smiled, and moved the piece back to the little boy who was now in her lap. Parker took a small bite, and chewed cautiously.

"Well what do you think Parks?"

He looked up into her eyes and shrugged his little shoulders.

"It's ok, but I like mine beta."

She nodded.

"Well that's ok because now you've tried it."

* * *

It was 7:30 pm, Parker was still wide awake 'reading' one of Bones thesauruses as if it were a story book, he was sitting on the couch happily chatting away to no one in particular, when Booth stood up.

"Are we going now daddy?"

Booth turned to his son, feeling bad.

"Not yet Pal, sorry Bub I know you're bored but..."

"That's ok Daddy, I got Doctor Bone's big book."

Booth smiled and ruffled his son's hair.

"I can see that Buddy, is it a good story?"

Parker nodded enthusiastically.

"Yep, there's a dragon and he has fire in his mouth."

Brennan turned around to the couch and smiled, she was always curious as to how Parker saw things. She looked up to Booth and grinned.

"That's better than when I read it."

Booth chuckled and squatted down in front of his boy.

"Hey Pal, Daddy's just gotta go to work real quick ok, can you stay with Bones and keep her safe."

Parker put the book aside and slid off the couch standing in front of Brennan. He placed his hands on his hips and puffed out his little chest.

"Don't worry Daddy, I'll protect Doctor Bones."

Brennan giggled and pulled him down onto her lap tickling him. Parker squealed in delight, squirming in her arms. They both waved cutely as Booth strolled out of the office.

"Hey Parker..."

He looked up to her, his smile still in place.

"Can you read some of your story to me?"

His little eyes widened at the thought of entertaining her, he scrambled off her lap and back up onto the couch where he began to read.

"The dragon didn't want the man to come into the castle, so he roared and the fire came out of his mouth..."

Brennan rested her head on the couch seat, listening to the make believe story in the thesaurus. Booth had been gone for twenty minutes and Bones looked up as Parker spoke quietly.

"Doctor Bones... are you sleeping?"

She looked up with a lazy smile.

"No Parker, is something wrong?"

Parker slid off the couch again, standing in front of his favorite lady.

"I'm firsty, can I get a drink?"

She smiled.

"Ok, would you like me to come and help you?"

He shook his head.

"No, I can do it by myself."

She watched him walk slowly out of the room and put her head back to the couch. Parker hadn't returned some ten minutes later and Brennan decided that was plenty of time to get a drink, she got up and went in search of the little Booth.

As Brennan walked further into the lab she heard a male yelling, but couldn't make it out till she got closer.

"Just look at it... look at the mess you made... "

"I'm sorry... I... I didn't mea... mean it mister."

"Stupid child, you shouldn't touch things that don't belong to you..."

Brennan ran up the stairs to the gallery, where a small kitchen was located. Her instincts took over when she saw Parker crying, while Dr Eaves from palaeontology gripped his shoulder hard. Brennan stormed over watching as Dr Eaves looked up.

"Oh Dr Brennan, look what this little delinquent has done... who brings a child to the lab..."

She gripped Dr Eaves wrist in her own hand.

"Get your hand... off my so...that child..."

Booth had heard the yelling and was coming up the stairs when he heard his partner's icy voice.

"Or I swear to God you'll never walk again."

She gripped his wrist a little tighter making him wince. Parker clung to her side.

"Doctor Bre... nnan look at the mess, I was just..."

She eyed him with malice. It was easily seen that Parker had broken a cup once he'd filled it, but she had no interest in the mess.

"If you ever, lay a hand on my child again... or any child, I will see to it that you cease to exist..."

Doctor Eaves paled. Booth felt awash with pride, he was awed by the intensity of her maternal instincts toward his son.

"Do I make myself clear?"

Parker was still attached to her thigh, his little fingers digging into her flesh. Dr Eaves nodded fearfully.

Booth walked silently down to the bottom of the stairs again.

"Now get outta here."

Eaves hurried to the stairs.

"And Dr Eaves..."

He turned back.

"I'd start looking for another job if I were you, once his father finds out..."

She sliced her index finger across her throat, in a gesture she knew was understood when he swallowed and paled a little more.

Doctor Eaves took the steps two at a time, not able to get gone fast enough. His head was down and he didn't see the man waiting at the bottom until her crashed into him. Booth looked the Doctor up and down with a look of disapproval.

"Guess what?"

Eaves frowned.

"The father found out."

Doctor Eaves blanched, before he was escorted out of earshot. Brennan picked the crying child up, carrying him to the couch. She sat down with Parker on her lap, his little legs straddling her thighs as he cried into her chest.

"Shhh Baby, it's ok... shhh, I won't let anything happen to you... shhh."

"I... I sor... sorry D... D... Docta B... Bones."

Brennan smiled kissing his head.

"It's ok Baby... it was just an accident."

Booth came up the stairs quietly, watching the scene before him. His partner sat stroking his son's hair and cooing to him softly. Parker was holding onto her for dear life, clinging to his savior. Booth stepped into view and smiled warmly. Tempe looked up a little fearful that Booth would be upset about his son's emotional state. She watched him sit down next to her, his arm gently draped over her shoulders and he pulled them both into his side. He was met with very little resistance and whispered.

"So... what's going on?"

Parker looked up to his Dad with tear filled eyes.

"Doctor Bones saved me from the scary man."

Booth smiled, he leaned in to whisper in his partner's ear.

"You know Bones... I think your maternal instinct is a little closer to the surface than you realize."

She looked up at him a little stunned.

"I saw what you did for my son... Thank you."

She smiled and dropped her head to his shoulder.

"It's a natural reaction of..."

Booth chuckled.

"No... not everyone would defend a child that isn't biologically theirs Temperance. You stepped up and protected someone you weren't obligated to protect an..."

Temperance looked horrified.

"Booth he's your son, of course I would protect him, I'd lay down my life for him, why wouldn't I defen..."

She spoke as though everyone would do the same. Booth felt the tears burn his eyes as he pulled her against his chest, tilting her head up he kissed her lips hard, trying to convey how much what she said meant.

"You are an amazing woman you know that?"

Tempe smiled feeling the blush rise in her cheeks. Parker adjusted himself to be closer to her and smiled when she kissed his head again.

"You ok Baby?"

Booth smiled thinking on his original statement about her maternal instinct _'Yep any closer to the surface and she'd have the title mom.'_

* * *

_**END- Please review. **_


End file.
